Hurt
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Kematian Sasuke dan Naruto membawa dampak psikologis yang besar bagi Sakura. Sakura kini tak seperti Sakura yang dulu. Bagaimana usaha Kakashi untuk menemani dan menyembuhkan luka batin yang dialami Sakura? KakaSaku. Canon, Maybe OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt**

_**By Cendy Hoseki **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : KakaSaku**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt**_

_**Warning : Canon, Maybe OOC**_

_**-KakaSaku-**_

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, dan kilat terus menampilkan kilatan cahaya putih di tengah gelapnya langit. Tak ketinggalan sejak tadi angin pun berhembus dengan kencang. Sesekali terdengar suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga. Alam seolah sedang tidak bersahabat saat ini. Menciptakan suasana mencekam dan tidak menyenangkan.

Tapi di tengah gejolak alam ini, masih ada sekelompok orang yang tidak gentar dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tidak gentar? Oh.. Tidak. Sepertinya mereka tidak peduli. Ya, mereka tidak peduli akan terpaan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka juga tidak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang sejak tadi terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Mereka hanya diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada dua sosok shinobi yang tergeletak di tanah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, kondisi di sekitar mereka juga sangat kacau. Kunai berserakan dimana-mana, pohon-pohon tumbang dengan meninggalkan bekas yang mengerikan. Bahkan terlihat jilatan api hitam di sekitar area itu. Tidak hanya itu, tak jauh dari sana, dapat terlihat beberapa jasad bergelimpangan dengan luka yang menganga.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali, mungkin ini efek dari pertempuran dahsyat yang baru saja ia lalui. Dengan langkah perlahan dan penuh keraguan, ia mendekati kedua sosok yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan rasa sakit atas luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kedua sosok itu.

Teman-temannya hanya dapat menatap dengan miris. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Lee maju untuk menghentikan Sakura yang kian dekat dengan dua sosok itu. Tapi langkah Lee terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Kakashi sambil menatap sayu ke arah Sakura. Lee hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya, sementara air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sakura mendekati dua sosok yang terbaring di tanah. Kilatan cahaya petir membantunya untuk sekilas melihat dengan jelas wajah dua orang itu. Wajah dari dua orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Wajah dari sahabatnya.

Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di antara tubuh kedua sahabatnya.

Sakit… Ya itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Bukan sakit secara jasmani. Tapi hatinya yang sakit. Ia memang selalu berharap agar dapat berkumpul lagi dengan kedua sahabatnya lagi. Bersatu lagi sebagai tim tujuh. Tapi bukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dalam keadaan dimana kedua sahabatnya hanyalah tinggal seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Tidak… Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan!

Air mata Sakura turun semakin deras. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah. Ia menghujat dirinya yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untu menyelamatkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa dirinya memang bodoh, lemah, dan tak berguna.

Dengan perlahan ia gerakan jemarinya untuk menyentuh wajah Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertamanya atau mungkin hingga kini pun rasa itu masih tetap ada. Sosok yang selamanya ini selalu ia rindukan dan ia tangisi tiap malam. Sosok yang selama ini terus dikejarnya. Sosok yang menjadi pemacu bagi dirinya untuk terus bertambah kuat.

Ditelusurinya garis wajah Uchiha bungsu ini dengan jari-jarinya yang kian memutih karena kedinginan. Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Sasuke tidak berubah. Dia tetap mempesona seperti biasa. Bahkan meskipun wajah itu kini dipenuhi oleh luka-luka, kharisma yang menjadi daya tarik dari Uchiha ini masih begitu terasa.

Lalu Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri. Kini wajah Naruto yang terlihat olehnya. Tapi, sayang, ia tak bisa lagi melihat bola mata biru milik bocah Uzumaki ini. Mata yang selalu memancarkan semangat dan harapan. Mata yang selalu membuat Sakura tenang bila melihatnya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyentuh kelopak mata Naruto. Betapa ia sangat ingin melihat mata itu sekali lagi. Maka dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia mengalirkan cakra penyembuh. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, ini tak akan menghasilakan apa-apa. Ia telah kehilangan sahabat sekaligus penopangnya. Tak akan ada lagi cengiran lebar yang menyambutnya. Tak akan ada lagi tatapan mata semangat dari si pirang ini. Tak akan ada lagi kata-kata dengan suara cempreng dan cengiran lebar yang selalu sukses membuat dia tersenyum. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya erat-erat. Seolah-olah tak akan melepaskan mereka lagi.

"Maaf…" hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ini memang berat. Bukan hanya bagi Sakura, tapi bagi semuanya. Ditatapnya satu persatu anggota rookie sembilan yang ada di situ. Tampak Ino yang terisak di pelukan Shikamaru. Penampilan gadis pencinta bunga ini tampak berantakan, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa dikatakan luka kecil. Sementara Shikamaru, pandangannya tampak kosong, agaknya ia masih shock dengan keadaan ini. Disampingnya Chouji duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang sudah hampir tumbang, darah terus mengalir dari perutnya. Tak jauh dari mereka tampak Hinata yang pingsan berada dalam gendongan Neji. Dan Kakashi tak menyangka ketika melihat aliran air yang keluar dari kedua mata lavender itu. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Kiba yang sedari tadi terus meraung. Air mata pemilik Akamaru ini mengalir begitu deras. Sedari tadi pemuda berambut coklat jabrik ini terus menggumamkan nama Naruto. Di sampingnya nampak Shino yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon, nafasnya tampak tersengal-sengal. Kacamatanya sudah terlempar entah kemana, sedangkan jaketnya terkoyak-koyak. Tenten sendiri sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil menangis, gadis bercepol dua ini tak pernah menyangka jika hal seperti ini akan menimpa temannya. Memang ini sudah jadi resiko seorang shinobi. Tapi tetap saja rasa kehilangan itu begitu terasa menyakitkan. Sementara di atas pohon, tampak Sai yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tangannya mencengkram batang pohon kuat-kuat, sehingga menyebabkan tangannya yang sudah terkena luka bakar itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Kakashi memejamkan matanya, hampir semuanya mengeluarkan air mata dan memasang wajah suram. Aura kesedihan dan kehilangan begitu terasa di situ.

"Apakah kita akan kembali ke desa sekarang?" Pertanyaan Yamato memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di situ.

"Ya, kita kembali ke desa sekarang."

Mendengar keputusan Kakashi, Yamato dengan segera melafalkan sebuah jurus, dan munculah dua peti kayu dengan ukiran lambang Konoha dari dalam tanah.

Kakashi maju mendekati Sakura, dengan perlahan ditepuknya bahu gadis itu, "Sakura, ayo kita pulang!"

Sakura menatap sensei-nya dengan nanar, "Sensei, mereka…" Sakura tak dapat lagi melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja Kakashi mendekapnya ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kakashi dapat merasakan gadis dalam dekapannya kembali terisak, Jujur saja, Kakashi tidak sanggup menerima semua ini. Kehilangan kedua muridnya tepat di depan matanya sendiri sudah merupakan pukulan besar bagi Kakashi. Kini ditambah dengan melihat hati Sakura yang tengah hancur, kian membuatnya tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kakashi. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju di mana mayat Madara tegeletak. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tapi baru lima langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya goyah. Dan ia hampir jatuh terjerembab di tanah bila Kakashi tidak segera menahannya.

Kakashi menatap wajah pucat Sakura. Ternyata gadis ini pingsan. Kemudian ia mengangkat Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

**.:TBC:.**

**Author Note :**

Akhirnya, fict multi chapter pertama author bisa publish juga. Kali ini author sengaja mengambil pairing KakaSaku.

Yosh, ini memang masih chapter pertama, semoga saya bisa mengupdate chapter duanya secepat mungkin.

Ok, maaf jika fict-nya gaje, membosankan, abal, jelek, dan lain sebagainya. Kritik, saran, kesan, pertanyaan, dan uneg-uneg para reader sekalian tentang fict ini, silakan sampaikan saja melalui kotak review atau PM.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt**

_**By Cendy Hoseki **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : KakaSaku**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt**_

_**Warning : Canon, Maybe OOC**_

_**Keterangan : yang di Italic merupakan potongan ingatan**_

_**-KakaSaku-**_

Hujan masih terus mengguyur desa Konoha. Meskipun kadarnya tidak sebanyak kemarin. Seolah memberi kesempatan pada sekumpulan manusia yang berkumpul di pemakaman Konoha untuk lebih berlama-lama di sana. Wajah mereka tampak sayu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak sanggup membendung air matanya lagi. Di tangan mereka tergenggam setangkai mawar putih. Tujuan mereka datang ke sana hanya satu, yaitu memberi penghormatan terakhir pada pahlawan Konoha. Ahh, tidak… Bukan hanya pahlawan bagi Konoha, tapi juga pahlawan bagi dunia ninja. Berkat mereka, perang besar yang melanda dunia ninja hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan.

Dari wajah-wajah sendu yang ada di sana, tampak wajah para Kage yang juga menyiratkan duka yang mendalam. Wajah Gondaime Hokage yang biasanya selalu menyiratkan ketegasan, kini menampakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Di sampingnya nampak Kazekage yang menatap kosong ke arah foto-foto yang berderet. Pemimpin Desa Suna itu sendiri nampak tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Hal yang paling ditakutinya kini sudah terjadi. Dan dia tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena perang telah berakhir dan itu berarti korban jiwa dari Suna dapat dikurangi. Atau sedih karena perang ini telah merenggut sesuatu yang sangat berharga darinya. Entahlah, ini seperti buah simalakama baginya. Ingin sekali dia menangis dan berteriak. Tapi, bila ia menangis, siapa yang akan memberi contoh pada teman-teman dan rakyatnya untuk tetap tegar? Biarlah kini ia berpura-pura tegar untuk mereka yang tengah rapuh. Biarlah kesedihan ini hanya ia yang merasakan.

Para Kage boleh lega karena perang sudah berakhir. Namun tak ada yang mengira bahwa pengorbanan yang di lakukan harus sebesar ini. Perang ini mengambil para shinobi terbaik mereka, menghancurkan desa mereka, bahkan memaksa mereka bertarung dengan para leluhur. Mereka boleh saja berpikir bahwa mereka semua sama-sama rugi. Tapi bagi Gondaime Hokage, Konoha-lah yang paling merugi. Karena sasaran musuh utama musuh adalah Konoha. Mereka adalah mantan shinobi Konoha dan mereka melmpunyai dendam yang sangat besar pada Konoha. Maka tak heran, bila Konoha-lah yang dibuat paling babak belur. Desa mereka kini hampir rata dengan tanah. Konoha juga telah kehilangan beberapa shinobi harapan mereka. Shinobi yang dicanangkan akan memimpin Konoha di kemudian hari. Ironis memang. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Gondaime Hokage maju ke depan, ia meletakkan setangkai bunga di hadapan foto-foto itu. Di tatapnya dua foto yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap foto pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar, "Dasar bodoh! Kau mengingkari janjimu padaku, anak nakal."

Tatapannya beralih ke arah foto yang satu lagi. Foto seorang missing-nin. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu membuat sang Hokage tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, bocah."

Hokage mulai berbalik, memberikan kesempatan pada yang lain untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

.

.

"_Pokoknya aku ingin berlatih agar bisa membawa Sasuke pulang"_

"_Dasar bodoh! Lebih baik kau menjalankan misimu lebih dulu! Berlatih bisa kapan saja, bocah!"_

"_Dasar nenek-nenek cerewet!"_

"_Apa katamu?"_

"_Waaa… Nenek Tsunade mengamuk."_

"_Kemari kau, bocah nakal!"_

_._

_._

Tsunade tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya yang makin deras ketika sekilas ingatan tentang Naruto muncul, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Kakak… Kak Tsunade tak apa kan?" Shizune nampak cemas melihat sang gondaime hokage yang tiba-tiba terisak makin keras."

Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil terus menunduk, "Ya, aku tak apa."

Kakashi yang berdiri di dekat Hokage hanya mampu terdiam. Ia merasa gagal menjadi sensei bagi murid-muridnya. Seharusnya ia yang melindungi mereka. Seharusnya ia yang mati. Seharusnya kedua muridnya masih hidup. Andai ia yang mati, tentu orang-orang tak akan mengalami rasa kehilangan yang demikian besar. Sensei macam apa dia? Melindungi muridnya sendiri saja tidak bisa. Ia sudah gagal!

"Kakashi, ini giliranmu." Ucap Maito Gai pelan. Leleki nyentrik berambut bob itu menatap rekannya dengan pandangan pilu. Bagaimanapun, ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh pria berambut silver itu. Meskipun Kakashi terlihat tenang dan bersikap biasa saja, Gai dapat menebak bahwa di dalam hatinya pasti jounin kebanggan Konoha itu sedang menangis.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju tempat dimana Sakura berdiri dengan di topang oleh Ino. Dengan sebuah anggukan, Ino melepas Sakura sehingga gadis bermata emerald itu kini berdiri dengan di topang oleh Kakashi.

"Sai, Yamato… Ayo." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, mengajak Sai dan Yamato agar ikut serta dengan mereka.

"Tidak. Kalian dulu saja. Kami akan menyusul nanti." Yamato menjawab ajakan Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, ini adalah moment terakhir bagi team tujuh. Dan Yamato cukup sadar bahwa Ia dan Sai bukan anggota team tujuh, mereka berdua hanyalah pengganti. Karena itu ia tidak ingin mengganggu, biarlah ini menjadi moment bagi team tujuh yang sesungguhnya. Team yang terdiri dari Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu dengan perlahan ia menuntun Sakura untuk melangkah maju. Sakura sendiri sedari tadi pandangannya kosong. Seolah-olah, jiwa-nya tak ada di situ bersama raganya.

"Sakura, ayo kita sapa Sasuke dan Naruto."

"…" Sakura hanya diam. Tak menjawab dan tak juga merespon. Tentu saja ini membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecut.

"Hai, Sasuke… Naruto…" Ucap Kakashi sembari meletakkan dua tangkai bunga di depan foto kedua muridnya, "Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan kalian di sana? Aku harap kalian tidak sedang berduel di sana."

"…"

"Sakura, ucapkan sesuatu untuk mereka."

"…"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita berkumpul setelah sekian lama. Apa kalian senang?"

"…"

"Kalian tahu, sepertinya Sakura marah karena kalian pergi begitu saja."

"…"

"Ia bahkan mengacuhkan aku juga."

"…"

"Menurut kalian apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"…"

"Biasanya dalam situasi seperti ini, kau yang akan menggodanya habis-habisan, Naruto. Merayunya dengan bermacam-macam rayuan gombal. Dan akan berakhir dengan wajah babak belur karena dihajar Sakura."

"…"

"Dan Sasuke seperti biasa, hanya akan mendengus."

"…"

Kakashi menghela nafas, ia mulai putus asa menanti Sakura menimpali ucapannya, "Kalian baik-baiklah di sana. Jangan bertengkar terus."

"Naruto… Sasuke…"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Akhirnya gadis ini bereaksi juga.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku?" ucap Sakura begitu lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari kedua mata emeraldnya

Kakashi merasa miris dengan keadaan anak didiknya. Sakura yang biasanya tegar, kuat, dan ceria kini tertunduk lemah. Sungguh mau tak mau ini membuat hati Kakashi bagaikan di hujani dengan seratus kunai secara bersama-sama, dimana kesakitannya benar-benar luar biasa terasa hingga ke sumsum.

"Sa… Sakura…"

"Kenapa? Apa kalian muak denganku? Apa kalian bosan dengan tingkahku? Atau kalian memang membenciku?"

"Sakura, sudahlah…" Kakashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang saat ini menopang Sakura.

"KENAPA? JAWAB AKU! NARUTO! SASUKE! JAWAB!" Sakura berteriak makin kencang. Membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut sekaligus miris. Mereka mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Setelah sekian lama dirinya menanti saat-saat dimana team tujuh bisa kembali lengkap seperti dulu, berharap bisa menjalankan misi bersama, latihan bersama, berkumpul bersama. Apakah ini hasil penantiannya selama ini? Apakah ini yang takdir berikan untuknya? Persetan dengan takdir! Dia hanya ingin kedua sahabatnya kembali! Dulu ia sudah pernah berhenti berharap. Dulu ia sudah lelah berangan-angan. Dulu ia sudah nyaris membuang mimpinya. Tapi apa? Takdir seolah memberinya harapan baru baginya. Seolah mimpinya akan segera jadi nyata ketika saat itu Sasuke tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya dan Naruto, ketika Sasuke membantu Naruto yang sudah terdesak melawan Madara dan Kabuto yang memakai edo tensei.

.

.

.

"_Sa… Sasuke…?"_

"_Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lawanmu mereka! Bukan aku!"_

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun. Kau kembali?"_

"_Pergilah Sakura! Kau hanya akan menghambat saja!"_

"_Sasuke? Ahh… Sasuke benar Sakura-chan. Carilah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi! Biar aku dan Sasuke yang mengurusnya!"_

"_Huhh… Seharusnya sudah ku duga kalau kau akan seperti ini, kau tak ada bedanya dengan kakakmu yang bodoh itu!"_

"_Jangan pernah menghina Itachi! Brengsek!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Cepat pergi Sakura!"_

"_Tapi Naruto…"_

"_Kami akan kembali. Percayalah!"_

"_Naruto! Sasuke!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAAKKK!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura membalikkan meja yang diatasnya terdapat foto-foto shinobi yang akan dimakamkan. Semua foto dan bunga-bunga yang terletak di atas meja itu berjatuhan. Semua yang hadir terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini akan bertindak sampai seperti ini.

"Kalian bohong! Kalian bohong padaku!"

Kakashi yang awalnya sempat tak berkutik beberapa lama karena terkejut segera sadar. Dengan segera ia berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, "Sakura… Sudah cukup." Ucapnya sambil menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau sama halnya dengan mereka. Kau juga seorang pembohong, Sensei!" Sakura meronta dalam pelukan Kakashi. Ia memukul dada bidang Kakashi sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura, tenanglah!"

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa seenaknya hah? Karena kalian pikir aku yang paling lemah?"

"Sakura…" Kakashi mendesis pelan, ia masih kewalahan menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku benci kalian! Aku muak dipermainkan seperti ini!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi memukul pelan titik kesadaran murid gadisnya, sehingga gadis itu kini jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas, antara lega dan sesak. Lega karena berhasil mencegah muridnya melakukan keributan. Dan sesak karena ia tak tega juga dengan keadaan gadis dalam dekapannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Sakura. Kecewa, marah, sedih pasti sudah menumpuk jadi satu dalam batin murid Tsunade ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Gumam Kakashi lirih sembari mengangkat Sakura yang pingsan.

Para pelayat nampak terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan Gondaime Hokage tak mampu mengambil tindakan apapun. Ia masih cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan muridnya itu. Beberapa shinobi tampak maju dan membereskan kekacauan yang tadi ditimbulkan oleh Sakura.

"Kakashi, cepat bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit! Aku akan segera memeriksa kondisinya!" Hokage kelima itu berkata dengan tegas, tampak sekali wanita paruh baya itu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Kak Tsunade, Kakak tidak bisa pergi!" Shizune menarik tangan Tsunade yang hendak beranjak.

Hokage wanita yang pertama di Konoha itu menatap Shizune dengan tajam, "Aku akan memeriksa kondisi Sakura!"

Shizune menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kakak tidak bisa pergi! Sebentar lagi kakak ada rapat dengan para Kage dan para Daimyo," Shizune menatap kakak sekaligus sensei-nya dengan tegas, "dan kakak tidak bisa membatalkan rapat ini, karena besok para Kage dan Daimyo harus sudah kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing."

Tsunade berdecak kesal, "Ino, segera kau periksa kondisi Sakura di rumah sakit. Periksa seluruhnya. Kau mengerti?"

Ino mengangguk paham, "Baik. Ayo Kakashi-Sensei."

Tsunade hanya mampu melihat kepergian mereka dengan tatapan khawatir, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Dan hujan kembali turun dengan deras membasahi bumi. Seolah turut menangis melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang kini terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya dalam dekapan sensei-nya.

**.:TBC:.**

**Catatan Author :**

Halo minna-san… Gomen kalo fict ini telat banget update-nya. Kebetulan saya sedang banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata. Jadinya fict ini agak terbengkalai deh. Yosh, semoga masih ada yang berminat untuk membaca.

Oya, di chapter ini belum kelihatan KakaSaku-nya ya? Saya memang berencana untuk membuat alurnya sedikit agak lambat. Saya ingin perasaan yang mengalir di keduanya tidak terjadi secara instant, tapi melalui proses yang agak panjang.

Lalu mengenai adegan fighting SasuNaru vs MadaKabu akan saya selipkan di beberapa flashback. Jadi para reader sekalian bisa tahu bagaimana pertarungan mereka dan mengapa SasuNaru bisa meninggal begitu saja. Tenang saja, akan saya jelaskan satu persatu kok.

Oke, saatnya balas review yang gak login dulu.

~ **Kaguya** : Halo Kaguya… Hooo… Yupz di sini Sasuke memang di buat udah meninggal duluan. Ini semua demi kepentingan cerita. Hohohoho… Arigatou udah mau baca and review…

~ **Mokochange : **Halo Moko… Aduh maaf ya kalo dah buat Moko jadi sedih gitu. Awalnya gak rela juga kalo buat KakaSaku jadi menderita gitu. Tapi mau gimana lagi… #nangis sambil meluk Kakashi#... Emm… Tentang happy ato sad ending, saya belum bisa jawab sekarang. Kalo Moko maunya gimana? Oya makasih udah baca and review

~ **Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login **: Halo Ichaa… Iya ini udah update. Apa chapter 2 ini masih kurang panjang? Makasih udah baca and review

~ **Rizu Hatake-hime gak login** : Halo Rizu… Ini udah update. I love KakaSaku too… Makasih udah baca and review

~ **Cyrax :** Halo Cyrax… Iya udah update nih… Makasih udah baca and review

~ **Fire Knight17** : Halo Fire… Iya saya memang sengaja ambil setting canon. Makasih udah baca and review

~ **HarunoZuka **: Halo Zuka… Duh maaf chap 2 nya telat banget. Makasih udah mau baca and review

~ **Rie HanaKatsu** : Halo Rie… Aduh maaf ya udah buat Naruto tercinta meninggal. Hmm… Rie mau tau keadaan jasad Sasuke? Nanti akan saya cantumkan kok bagaimana kondisi SasuNaru saat meninggal. Di sini KakaSaku gak akan ada pengganggu kok. Tenang aja. Cerita ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Makasih udah baca and review

Yang login, akan saya balas via PM aja ya?

Jujur saya nggak mengira kalo fict ini akan dapat tanggapan yang positif begini. Awalnya saya menulis fict ini karena memang ingin menyalurkan imajinasi saya yang abal ini. Dan saya sangat senang fict ini bisa diterima para KakaSaku lovers.

Oke, chapter 2 ini saya persembahkan untuk :

**Kaguya, Mokochange, Lavin-chan, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Pitophoy, Rizu Hatake-hime gak log in, winter sky blossom, Cyrax, Fire Knight17, HarunoZuka, HakuZuka, Rie HanaKatsu, dan tentu saja untuk para pecinta KakaSaku.**

Silakan sampaikan kritik, saran, dan uneg-uneg reader sekalian melalui review atau PM. Maaf kalo chapter dua ini mengecewakan.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurt**

**By Cendy Hoseki **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KakaSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Warning : AR, Maybe OOC**

**Keterangan : yang di Italic merupakan potongan ingatan**

**Happy Reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya, sementara badannya ia sandarkan di dinding. Sudah hampir setengah jam, ia berdiri di samping pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Ia tidak duduk dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri, kendati di sampingnya terdapat deretan bangku yang memang disediakan bagi para pengunjung rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi anak didiknya tersebut. Ia hanya mampu berharap agar Ino mampu memberikan perawatan yang terbaik bagi Sakura.

Klek.

Kakashi menoleh ketika mendengar pintu di sampingnya mengeluarkan bunyi berderit. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang keluar dengan peluh membasahi sekujur wajahnya. Ketika melihat Kakashi, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Ino?"

Ino menatap sensei kelompok tujuh itu dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa melihat Kakashi yang terlihat khawatir justru mengingatkannya pada mendiang gurunya, "Ia sedang tidur, Sensei. Tadi aku sudah memeriksa dan mengobati beberapa lukanya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, kelegaan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Sensei, mau menemuinya? Masuk saja. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, dengan perlahan ia mengacak rambut pirang Ino.

"Sensei… Kau membuat rambutku makin berantakan," gerutu gadis Yamanaka itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Asuma pasti sangat bangga mempunyai murid sepertimu. Terima kasih," Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Ino sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Ino menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Kakashi lekat-lekat. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah menjauhi kamar itu. Tapi ketika ia sudah cukup jauh dari kamar inap Sakura, Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Dan dengan perlahan ia merosot ke bawah. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya, dan isakan kecilpun mulai terdengar.

"Sakura… Hiks.. Hiks…" Ino mengeratkan pelukannnya pada kedua lututnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Menangis tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Ino."

Ino tak bergeming ketika mendengar sebuah suara di dekatnya. Ia masih terisak sambil terus menundukan kepala.

Sosok yang tadi menyapa Ino, hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tanpa berkata-kata lebih lanjut, ia duduk di samping Ino. Menemani gadis yang sedang menangis dan terduduk di lantai koridor rumah sakit. Wajah sosok itu terlihat sangat lelah, pakaian hitam yang tadi dikenakan saat prosesi pemakaman masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya nampak merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok.

"Jika kau masih mau di sini, masukan lagi kotak rokokmu, Shika!" ujar Ino yang masih menunduk. Isakannya sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Shika' tadi hanya menghela nafas, meskipun demikian ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti gadis itu. Dengan wajah kesal, ia memasukkan rokok itu dalam sakunya, "Mendokusei."

"Terima kasih, Shika."

"Hn."

* * *

Tsunade melihat sebuah dokumen dengan wajah mengernyit heran. Sebentar-sebentar ia melihat wajah pemberi dokumen itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaan ini, Ino?" tanya Tsunade sambil menutup dokumen yang ternyata berisi laporan pemeriksaan kesehatan Sakura.

"Ya!" jawab Ino dengan mantap, wajahnya masih terlihat sembab.

"Satu pertanyaan dariku," Tsunade menatap Ino makin tajam. Hal ini membuat Ino menelan ludahnya. Merasa gugup sekaligus tegang.

"Kenapa Shikamaru ikut masuk kemari? Aku rasa aku tak memanggilnya."

Gubrak! Hal ini membuat Shizune dan Ino _sweetdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Mendokusei," jawab Shikamaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sial! Pemuda berambut nnas ini tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan bodoh itu akan terlontar dari mulut sang hokage.

Tsunade hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Shikamaru, "Baiklah aku akan memerisa laporanmu sekali lagi. Besok saja kita bahas ini lebih dalam."

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Baik."

"Sekarang pulanglah, karena pemuda di sampingmu sepertinya sudah bosan," Tsunade menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan jahil.

Ino menatap Shikamaru yang melotot ke arah Hokage mereka, "Baiklah, kami pamit dulu." Ino ber-_ojigi_ pada gurunya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi menyusul Shikamaru.

"Hey, bocah Nara." Panggil Tsunade sebelum kedua _chunin_ itu keluar.

"Ada apa?" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku punya misi untukmu."

"Apa? Misi? Sekarang?"

"Ya."

Ino dan Shikamaru saling menatap satu sama lain. Merasa heran, kenapa hokage memberikan misi mendadak seperti ini.

"Misimu adalah..." Tsunade menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Antarkan Yamanaka Ino sampai rumahnya dengan selamat."

Dan jawaban yang di terima Tsunade adalah berupa bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Kak Tsunade, jahil sekali." Shizune terkikik kecil melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Hokage kelima itu tersenyum puas, sebuah hiburan kecil ditengah-tengah kondisinya yang memang agak stress. Namun senyuman cucu hokage pertama itu langsung lenyap ketika ia melihat laporan kesehatan Sakura yang teronggok manis di hadapannya.

* * *

Kakashi tersenyum lembut melihat murid perempuannya yang tengah terlelap. Ia membelai wajah Sakura dengan perlahan. Disingkirkannya poni-poni Sakura yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Sakura…" gumamnya pelan, "Kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, kuat, dan pintar." Kakashi menarik nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Kau akan bangkit dengan mudah."

Kakashi mengambil kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan meletakknya di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Ia duduk di atas kursi itu dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut, "Jika kau merasa kehilangan Sasuke dan Naruto, bukankah masih ada aku? Sensei bukan hanya bertugas membimbing dan melindungi, Sakura. Sensei juga bisa menemanimu, sama seperti seorang teman."

Ya Tuhan… Sungguh, Kakashi tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini sebelumnya. Kehilangan dua murid dalam waktu yang bersamaan sudah merupakan pukulan berat bagi mantan kapten _anbu_ itu. Dan kini, ia harus melihat satu-satunya murid yang tersisa mengalami tekanan batin yang luar biasa.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membayangkan hari dimana ia dan ketiga muridnya masih bersama-sama. Menjalankan misi bersama, berlatih bersama, makan bersama di Icharaku ramen, pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto, dan juga tingkah iseng ketiga muridnya untuk menjebak dirinya yang dulu sering terlambat.

Seulas senyum terulas di wajah yang tertutup masker itu. Ya, masa-masa itu adalah masa yang paling indah. Hanya ada tawa, persaingan, dan persahabatan murid-muridnya. Semuanya terasa damai dan sempurna.

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, "Sakura, cepatlah kembali seperti dulu."

Dan sepanjang malam itu di habiskan Kakashi untuk menemani gadis berambut merah muda itu.

* * *

"_Sakura, lari!"_

_Sakura terkesiap, ia melihat rekannya yang berambut pirang jabrik itu berteriak ke arahnya. Tapi Sakura tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak dapat bergerak. Sakura menutup matanya, siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi._

"_Sial!" hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat terdengar oleh Sakura sebelum merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat. Tunggu, apa ini? Sakura membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah mendekapnya._

"_Ini medan perang. Bukan saatnya lengah," ujar pemuda berambut raven itu._

"_Sasukeeee…" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang ketika melihat punggung pemuda Uchiha itu ditusuk oleh katana miliknya sendiri._

_Sakura terkejut, terlebih Sasuke terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah._

_Braakk!_

_Naruto menendang Zetsu hitam yang baru saja menusuk Sasuke ._

"_Sasuke, kau tak apa?"_

"_Hn. Cabut katana milikku."_

_Sebelum Naruto sempat mencabut katana itu, Sakura sudah berteriak dengan kencang ketika melihat gelombang air yang sangat besar siap untuk menyerang mereka. Sakura bisa melihat Kisame yang tengah menyeringai sembari terus membentuk segel-segel jurus. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mendorong Sakura ke samping. Sakura bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum gelombang air yang sangat besar itu menenggelamkan Naruto dan Sasuke._

_TIDAAAAKKKK!_

Kakashi terbangun ketika mendengar teriakan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak meronta-ronta dan menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Sakura! Bangun Sakura! Sakura!" Kakashi menggoyang-goyang dan menepuk pipi Sakura berulang kali. Berharap gadis itu segera bangun dan sadar.

"JANGAAAN…. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura masih berteriak-teriak. Suara teriakannya menggema di dalam kamar itu. Membuat Kakashi makin panik.

"Ada apa ini?" Tsunade dan Ino segera menghampiri tempat tidur Sakura. Dengan segera Ino mengalirkan chakra ke arah kepala Sakura yang saat ini berada dalam dekapan Kakashi. Secara berangsur-angsur Sakura menjadi tenang kembali. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampakan mata emerald nan sayu miliknya.

"Sakura." Kakashi sangat lega ketika melihat gadis itu telah membuka matanya.

"…"

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi sekali lagi.

"…" masih tak ada tanggapan. Mata murid hokage kelima ini tampak kosong.

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah pimpinannya dengan pandangan seolah menuntut penjelasan.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, "Kakashi, ikut aku. Ino, kau urus Sakura."

Ino hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataan sang hokage. Setelah sang hokage dan Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Ino segera jatuh terduduk di kursi. Air matanya perlahan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sakura…"

"…" Tak ada respon. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara itu nafas gadis itu masih tersengal-sengal.

"Sakura… Kumohon. Jangan siksa kami seperti ini."

"…"

"Kau tak sendirian. Masih ada aku, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, dan kawan-kawan lain yang peduli padamu," ujar Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sendirian?" gumam Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencari Sasuke sorang diri. Aku dan petapa genit akan menemanimu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Hehehe… Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian, Sakura-chan."_

"Sendirian? Kau bohong!"

Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Gadis blonde ini bangkit berdiri supaya dapat melihat gadis itu lebih jelas, "Sakura…"

"Kau bohong. Kau bohong! KAU BOHONG NARUTO!" teriak Sakura sambil menendang selimutnya. Gadis itu mencengkram rambutnya kuat-kuat, "KAU BOHONG! KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! NARUTOOO!"

Ino kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Sakura. Terlebih lagi air mata tampak membanjiri mata emerald Sakura, "Sakura tenanglah," ujar Ino sambil mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang tadi dibawanya. Setelah membuka penutupnya, Ino segera menyuntikkannya ke lengan kanan Sakura.

"BOHONG! BOHONG!" teriak Sakura sambil tetap mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat.

"Tenang, Sakura." Tak cukup dengan jarum suntik, Ino segera mengalirkan cakranya ke arah kepala Sakura. Dan ternyata usahanya berhasil, lama-kelamaan, Sakura tampak tenang dan tak lama kemudian tertidur.

Ino menghela nafas dengan lega ketika dilihatnya Sakura sudah tenang. Peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Sakura?"

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi ketika ia dan hokage sudah berada di atas atap rumah sakit.

"Ia terluka." Hokage kelima itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah desa Konoha yang masih kacau. Tampak beberapa penduduknya sudah mulai membangun rumah mereka kembali.

"Lantas? Bukankah itu bisa di obati?"

"Ya, luka itu akan cepat sembuh jika berupa luka fisik."

"Maksud anda?"

"Ia terluka secara mental, Kakashi."

"Apa?" Kakashi mengernyit heran. Tidak paham dengan maksud hokage perempuan itu.

"Kemungkinan ia berada dalam tahap depresi akut dan trauma," Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dan untuk mengobatinya dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, serta dorongan penuh dari orang-orang yang dicintainya."

Kakashi tak bergeming. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena itu, aku akan memberikan misi untukmu."

"…"

"Mengingat Sakura tak punya keluarga lagi. Misi mu adalah menjaga Sakura sampai dia benar-benar pulih." Tsunade menatap ninja kepercayaannya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Jaga dia, perhatikan dia. Kau yang bertanggung jawab dengan keadaannya. Karena saat ini kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya sebagai pengganti keluarganya. Kau sanggup, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ya, ia bisa mengerti penderitaan Sakura. Di sinilah perannya sebagai sensei sangat dibutuhkan. Sensei yang melindungi dan memastikan bahwa muridnya akan baik-baik saja. Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, aku sanggup."

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang kau adalah wali dari Haruno Sakura."

**.:TBC:.**

* * *

**Catatan Author :**

Halo minna… Maaf karena fict ini baru bisa update sekarang. Saya sadar fict ini sudah terlantar selama kurang lebih lima bulan. Karena itu, saya bertekad untuk mengerjakan fict ini lagi sampai selesai.

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah mau mereview. Sungguh, saya benar-benar kaget ternyata ada yang menyukai fict abal ini. Terima kasih banyak. #big hug

Spesial thanks for : **Mokochange, ****elang-hitam****, ****blue sakuchan****, ****Lhyn hatake****, Fire Knight17, Kaguya, Lavine-chan males login, Cyrax, Rie HanaKatsu, ****Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q****, ****Kira Yamato Joong****, Maki Hasegawa, cheseeappleberry gak login, Reader, gamekyu hatake.**

Oya kemarin ada yang bertanya kenapa chapter-nya pendek-pendek. Jawabnnya karena saya adalah newbie dalam hal Multichap. Masih bingung dalam hal membagi cerita di tiap chapternya. #plak

Yosh, boleh saya minta saran dan kritiknya di kotak review?

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
